


Grieving & Loving | Thiam Week 2017 Day 1

by Former_Princess



Series: Thiam Week 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: Something is off with Liam. Theo goes to search for him and finds out what exactly is wrong with the young beta.Thiam Week Day 1: Hurt/Comfort





	Grieving & Loving | Thiam Week 2017 Day 1

Liam was missing. Well, not exactly missing but more like actively avoiding meeting any pack member. He didn’t show up for pack movie night and he didn’t pick up any phone calls or answer any texts. Needless to say, Scott was worried and sent out the pack to look for the young and reckless beta. They were all scattered around town, looking everywhere for Liam, ready to rescue him in case hunters got him. The war was over but you never knew. 

Theo was doing a tactical search. After he had looked for Liam at his house, he was now driving to the school, searching for Liam there. He refused to think about the possibility of the younger one getting kidnapped and probably being tortured somewhere. It only led to feelings Theo wasn’t ready to face yet. He could do it after he knew Liam was safe and sound, maybe pissed off but alive, and when he was in bed that night in the guestroom of the Dunbar-Geyer household. When the reason for his thoughts and nagging feelings was sleeping right next door, also another reason why Theo barely slept at night and spend more time thinking about a certain beta. 

Now he parked his truck and got out of the car, sniffing the air for any traits of Liam. He heard sounds coming from the lacrosse field, the swoosh of the ball when it was shot through the air and hit the goal and so Theo decided to follow those sounds. When he finally reached the field, he saw Liam right in front of the goal, surrounded by balls, and shooting ball after ball into the goal with a ferocity that made known how agitated he was. Theo slowly inched closer until he was close enough to get a whiff of Liam’s chem signals. What he smelt made him frown deeply. Liam was angry but not because somebody pissed him off but because it was his initial reaction to the bigger emotions he was feeling: hopelessness and sadness.

“Liam?” Theo said softly, making himself known. Liam had been so focused on the goal, he had not noticed him stepping closer and now obviously decided to ignore Theo’s entire presence. He picked another ball up instead and fired it at the goal; Theo was positive if he had used any more force, the net would have been ripped. Liam’s whole posture was tensed, jaw clenched, and the way he gripped his lacrosse stick made his knuckles turn white.

“Liam?” Theo tried again. “What’s wrong?”  
“Why should there be something wrong?” Liam snarled, aiming another shot at the goal. The ball hit the net even harder this time and he went to pick up another ball but Theo grabbed the lacrosse stick firmly.  
“Stop that and talk to me!” He demanded, earning a glare from Liam. 

“Let go!” He growled, even going so far to flash his eyes at Theo.  
“Little beta, that doesn’t work on me. We live together, I had my nose broken by you a few times by now, I learned to deal with you growling and snarling at me. So for heaven’s sake, stop acting like a brat and tell me what’s wrong with you. The whole pack is worrying and searching for you because you’re MIA.”

Liam’s face fell at that and his own grip on the lacrosse stick loosened slightly. “I wasn’t in the mood for movie night, is that so wrong?”  
“No, but you could have let us known before disappearing. Which, by the way, I’m still waiting to get an explanation for.”

Liam growled and ripped his lacrosse stick from Theo’s grip. “Why do we always have to talk? I don’t want to talk! I want to practice my goal shots right now!”  
“I smell that something is wrong with you!” Theo retaliated and when he saw Liam’s face harden again, he went for a softer approach of coaxing the truth out of Liam. “Hey, Liam, we are friends, right? You let me live with you and your parents and we’ve grown so close over the last couple of weeks. I trust you and until now I thought you trusted me too. I know something is not right, Liam, but I can only help if you let me. Please, don’t block me out now.” He said slowly. 

Liam stared into thin air, face blank, and Theo’s shoulders slumped. he had really thought this would work in his favor. Maybe he wasn’t meant for soft.  
“If you don’t want to talk to me, I can bring you to the pack. Scott is a good listener or Lydia. Mason will listen too and so will Corey.” He listed a few pack members, ignoring the faint sting in his heart at the realization that maybe they weren’t as close as Theo had thought. Now wasn’t the time for self-pity. He should have seen it coming in hindsight. Theo wasn’t somebody you considered a best friend. He was an ally, nothing more. Liam liked him just as a friend; just friends and nothing more. He could stay in Liam’s house because Liam pitied him for being homeless and because Liam was a good person and had a good heart. The least Theo could do was to give him back some of his help and try to help him now.

Everything to make Liam happy again. Damn, he really had it bad for the young wolf…

A sob broke through his thoughts and startled him. Theo’s eyes widened when he saw the tears glistening in Liam’s eyes. He had dropped his lacrosse stick and was now turning his head to look at Theo.

“My gramps died this morning, mom told me when I got home from school.” He finally told Theo, voice shaking. “It was a heart attack and now he’s just gone. I couldn’t even say goodbye. I promised he would see me go to college and I didn’t even manage to do that.” Liam was crying now, tears after tears running down his cheeks and Theo realized what he smelt earlier had not been sadness but pure grief. “He said we would take a silly picture at my graduation but now that’s not possible anymore and I just can’t. He will never see me play lacrosse again, never shout my name from the stands ever again. He’s gone, just gone. He was my gramps, I know he was older, but I thought we still had more time together.” When he ended, Liam was sobbing.

“Liam.” Theo’s voice was soft and full of compassion. Seeing the younger one so broken and grieving made his own heart clench and he stepped closer to pull Liam into a tight hug. He usually was good with words but right now he had no real idea what to say. Liam gripped his hoddie, pressing closer to Theo and hiding his face against the chimera’s shoulder. Theo didn’t care about how Liam got his shirt wet, he cared about running his hand over Liam’s back and hugging him as tightly as possible.  
“It’s okay, I got you.” He whispered and that seemed to break a dam inside Liam because now he really started to cry, body shaking with sobs. Theo could only hold him at this point, muttering softly “Let it out.” s and “I got you.”s into his ear.

He faintly registered Scott stepping to the field and stopping when he saw Theo and Liam. The state his beta was in made Scott frown deeply and look more worried than before. Theo looked at him and gently shook his head. This wasn’t a supernatural threat, nothing they could fight. This was something Liam had to endure on his own and they all could just help. Scott seemed to get it because he stepped back and formed “Call me if you need help.” with his lips before walking off, obviously sensing Theo was doing everything somebody could do in this current situation, He wouldn’t have done anything else than holding Liam while he was falling apart.

Theo didn’t know how much time had passed since Liam started to cry but after a while he noticed the sobs dying down and Liam starting to shiver. He had been sweating while shooting the goal and now that he cooled down and the sweat had dried on his body he was freezing, even as a supernatural, even more since the crying exhausted him. “Hey, Liam, wait a second.” Theo muttered and untangled himself from the other who wiped his eyes while Theo shrugged off his hoodie jacket. “You’re shivering.” He explained and Liam blinked at him before lowering his head, seemingly ashamed of his outburst. He only looked up again when Theo draped the jacket over his shoulders.  
“What about you?” He asked in a weak voice, still shaking from crying so much, and tugged at the thin light grey t-shirt Theo was only wearing now.  
“It’s alright.” The chimera shrugged it off. “You need it more than me.” And before he could stop himself, he stroked over Liam’s cheek and wiped the tears away.

Liam stared at him, leaning his face into the soft touch he got from the older. “Promise me you will stay.” He suddenly said and from how his voice sounded, Theo had to suppress a shiver.  
“Of course, I’ll stay. Why should I leave? Beacon Hills is my hometown.”  
But Liam shook his head. “No. Promise you will stay with me!” He looked deep into Theo’s eyes and Theo’s heart rate picked up. No way Liam meant it that way! Theo knew Liam only saw him as a friend. He was just emotional right now and wasn’t probably aware how this sounded to someone who had feelings for him. Because yes, dammit, Theo had feelings for him. The feelings he had been trying to hide since weeks, which he battled at night because if he didn’t chances were high he had dreams he really didn’t need about Liam. And at the next morning, he felt bad. Like he was using that one person who had been supportive of him, the one person who had reached out to him when he needed it the most. 

“Liam, we’re friends. Of course, I’ll stay with you.” He tried to play it off with a laugh, desperately trying to lighten the mood and not dwell on the way his heart was beating inside his chest. Unfortunately, Liam wasn’t having it.  
“Not what I meant.” He said with a shake of his head and wrapped his arms around Theo. “Look, my gramps died this morning and with him so many things we still wanted to do. Yes, I am devasted but if that’s not a lesson about not waiting for certain things, I don’t know what is.”  
“You’re emotionally unstable right now.”  
“I’m suffering from IED, I’m emotionally unstable my whole life.”  
“You’re confused right now.”  
“This is not me exploring my sexuality.”  
“You’re grieving, it’s understandable to search for an outlet! Doesn’t mean you should choose that particular outlet!”  
“What are you doing?” Liam asked softly, a bit incredulous, arms still wrapped around Theo’s neck.  
“Finding arguments for you not to kiss me.”

Liam raised his chin slightly. “Why?”  
“Because it would change everything.”  
“Really think so? Why did you come looking for me then?”  
“The whole pack is looking for you!”  
“Are we really doing this again?” Liam inquired. “I’m not a child anymore, Theo, and I’m not dumb.”  
“But you’re suffering from a loss!” Theo knew he sounded desperate. Liam was usually fairly oblivious, why did he have to change this right now?  
“You’re really trying to do the right thing now, huh?”  
Theo rolled his eyes. “Trying being the key word here.”  
“Then kiss me.”

It was a statement, not an order, but it also made a low whine escape Theo’s throat. He was trying really hard not to take advantage of Liam’s current emotional state but it was getting harder by every second. Why was Liam making this so hard for him? Who said this was what Liam wanted in the morning when he had calmed down a bit?

“Me. I’m saying that.”

Theo had not even noticed he had voiced his thoughts but when Liam answered he mentally slapped himself. Idiot!

“Liam…”

“Don’t Liam me! I told grandpa he would see me graduate and he was healthy but one moment in life can change everything. With how our life is, we could die any day too if we’re being honest here. So stop finding lame excuses to not do what you want to do so badly, stop trying to spare me when that’s exactly what I want. Why? Because I’m searching for a way to tell you about my feelings for you since weeks and I’m tired of waiting. So, Theodore, what are you wai…”

Theo kissed him. No matter how much he tried to ignore his own longings, no matter how badly he wanted to think of Liam an just an emotional boy right now, he could not do it when Liam talked like that.  
Because the young beta was right, life could be over any minute, they already made that experience first-hand themselves, and Liam’s heart had not shown any sign of lying when he told him about his feelings for Theo. So Theo was selfish, okay? He got himself a kiss from the one person he desired and he couldn’t bring himself to stop enjoying it. Feeling Liam’s lips pressed against his own in a sweet and gentle kiss before pulling apart again. Theo’s heart was hammering and Liam smiled softly.  
“I won’t change my mind when I stop grieving. if you don’t believe me, ask Mason. He knows how badly I have it for you.”

Again his heart didn’t show any signs of a lie and Theo felt himself returning the smile. This wasn’t probably the normal way to start this thing between them, but they rarely did anything the normal way and mostly they did it all at once, so why not this too?

“Only fair. His boyfriend knows everything about my feelings for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had different ideas for this prompt and none of them made it in the end. Instead, this happened. Did you like it? Let me know.


End file.
